To the Past, or future?
by BackinTimedoe
Summary: With nothing left Harry potter makes the decision to go back in time to try and make things different. Will the choices he make have a better influence or worse? Will he be able to save those he loves or is fate to damn stubborn to be changed?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all, this is my first time travel or back to the past fanfic and probably my last :p. I have spent hours upon hours reading back to the past fanfics from "Nightmares of future past to Erasing the future and Second Start." (You get what I'm saying) I cannot guarantee a chapter post retinue so yeah. I will try and keep everything I have original (Some stuff may be the same as other back to the past pics; but I will twist it if I take that route) So enough of my aimless talking, onto the story.

Chapter 1

H**arry slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom; hours became days, days became weeks but they were all the same. With no one to celebrate with what was worth celebrating. At the age of twenty-four Harry might as well be a five-hundred year old the way he functioned. Britain was destroyed. America pulled a fool move and blamed all the deaths on a terrorist attack; now the whole world was trying to catch smoke with their bare hands looking for a terrorist group that did not exist.**

**As he got in the shower he thought things over, If he could go back and redo it; even if he had to live through it again he would do it. Just to see their faces again it would all be worth it. Ginny's death. The day of Voldemort's demise should have been a happy time but it was the worst day possible for him, she was gone and there was nothing to it. **

**In Godric's hollow is where it all happened;**_where he killed every death eater that showed up after Ginny's death. It was a trap to lure Voldemort, kill a couple and he would come but they just kept on coming and coming until there were fifty of them against just Harry and Ginny. One Confringo curse took out maybe twenty of them. Ginny dueled Bellatrix while Harry worked his way through the death eaters. He got to the last one after multiple creative ways of killing them when he glanced at Ginny. She was winning against Bellatrix; Harry saw the anger in her eyes that rivaled Molly's when Bellatrix killed Fred right in front of her, then Molly right in front of them. Ginny landed the final blow on Bellatrix and when she turned to face Harry was when the cowardly curse hit her. He saw her body drop right as he banished the masked man._

_Harry ran to her body ignoring the newly apparating death eaters and Voldemort himself coming in. He just held her body and cried. The force of a curse he had not heard of pulling me backwards off Ginny that brought Harry back. "It was foolish of you to come here tonight Tom" Harry said coolly thinking of that night many years ago in the Department of Mystery's. "You are a fool Harry Potter; you have lost your wife. You have lost your friends even if you do kill me tonight… I have already won" Voldemort sneered. Harry recoiled in rage. "You wanted to rule the wizards Tom! You wanted to be in power! How are you in power with this?" "All of muggle Britain is destroyed! All of those that did not wish to follow me are dead or suffering Harry do you not see I have already won by riding this country of filth, and tonight when you die once and for all and the Order or" Voldemort added in a sneer "What is left of the order will be hopeless I will go onto each country picking them off until all muggles and Mudblood are dead, half-bloods will be few and far and purebloods will rule!" Voldemort drawled, Harry started to laugh a sarcastic laugh "What Tom? Have you forgotten? Are you not a half-blood to? Who will you let rule you, if pure-bloods will rule?" Harry snapped "You will die tonight Harry. You will suffer more with the loss then you will finally be able to join your Mudblood mother and disgrace of a father" "Disgrace of a father?" Harry shouted "What about yours Tom; Your muggle father!" Harry shouted "ENOUGH!" Voldemort screamed. "We shall end this right now Harry, you think you are better than me and you will kill me then prove it, we duel right now Harry. Be ready to say hi to mommy" "I wonder If your hell will be living like a muggle" Harry spat. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed. Harry jumped out of the way, and moved his wrist at the ground below Voldemort's feet; the ground blew up and Voldemort screamed. Harry taking the advantage of Voldemort being distracted raised his wand, shouted the horrid words saw the flash of green light and Voldemort's body fall. _

Harry stood in the shower letting the tears fall freely. Voldemort had destroyed all of his happiness. The death of Ginny had compelled him to use the killing curse. End it as fast as he could. He had nowhere to go_. _Hogwarts was destroyed. Dumbledore's portrait was destroyed. Everyone thing and everyone he knew was gone. 'Today' Harry thought 'Today I need to do something, I cannot just sit around anymore.' Harry finished up and walked into the kitchen and sat down. 'If I could go back and fix everything it be a gift from Merlin himself' Harry thought bitterly 'The only way of time travel is through a time turner, there might be other ways, ones older than Hogwarts itself.' Harry sat in silence for a bit before getting an idea 'If there is one place that will have what I need it will be the abandoned Malfoy manner, I can use the library there.' For the first time in a few months Harry got up and walked with a purpose (Well walked the short few steps to apparate right outside Malfoy manner: p)

***Prologue done!***

**A/N I know it was pretty short but it is a prologue. The next chapter will be a little bit longer then when he actually goes back in time (Third chapter) will the chapters actually get decently long. Reviews give me motivation to write another chapter faster so… yeah take a hint :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all I have something I want to address. With the last chapter I am not sure how it happened but the bold in the body of the paragraph was not something I planned. Erm yeah besides that enjoy the chapter.**

If anyone was still alive in the area of Malfoy Manor they would have noticed the young man Harry Potter appear right outside the Dark Lord's old headquarters but no one was alive to see him slipping into the manor past the falling wards, stepping over Draco Malfoys dried blood, not that the body was not moved but no one bothered to really clean up. Harry stepped into the filthy house seeing as all the house elves had abandoned it after their master's deaths someone might have also noticed Harry Potter blasting the library door open; if there had been anyone to notice. They might have also noticed the young man slumping down and start crying, if there had been anyone to notice….

It had been twelve hours since Harry had gotten to the Library and three since he had found the book. The book is the one book out of hundreds Harry had read. This was the only book he had found that would help him with his cause, though he had found many good curses Harry had tried. He had studied the book like his life depended on it which is ironic statement because Harry would go bonkers if this had not worked. After four hours of thinking Harry was finally ready to do what he had to do. The potion was a very easy potion seeing as he had become a potion master over the war but it required one thing that many would not do.

Harry apperated outside the ruins of Hogwarts, and stopped looking at the forever enchanted inferi of Neville that was hung from the gate. He looked at his once friend and felt tears well up in his eyes. Remembering his sacrifice for him; Harry blinked the tears away thinking of what he was about to do. As he passed Hagrids hut he felt numb looking his first friends hut.

"_HAGRID!" Harry screamed "Blimey! Harry… what are you doing here?" Asked a surprised Hagrid "There's no time, listen we need to get up to the castle it is not safe here" Harry responded breathless "you know who isn't coming is he Harry?" Hagrid asked a little fearfully "Yes". Harry replied solemnly "We need to get you up to the castle, it int' safe right here for ya" "Right you are half-breed" replied the cool voice of Dolores Umbridge. I turned around and saw a mass army of Death Eaters and ministry workers alike "Harry RUN!" Hagrid shouted and turned at Umbridge He barely managed to start a run when Umbridge shouted the words. It felt like Harry was rooted to the spot as he watched the green light take over Hagrid then saw him fall down dead._

_Harry felt a rage come over him and he turned around and whipped out his wand. "Are you going to curse me Mr. Potter?" Harry was about to curse her when he heard Grawp scream. Everyone turned around at the deafening half giant He ran at Umbridge and hit her in the chest so hard she went flying into the forbidden forest, a sickly crack was heard and no more movement was seen. Harry watched in shook as Grawp started hitting more and more people screaming Hagger with each hit. Harry remembering why Hagrid died turned around and ran towards the castle. _

Harry stood off the ground not even realizing he had fell and started walking to the forest. He felt pride in his chest as he thought of seeing them all again. He was very excited at the idea of seeing everyone again; even having to do what he had to do to go back. He finally saw what he was looking for after an hour of searching. He watched it walking around, the pure beauty of it made him feel so bad for what he was about to do. It looked up and saw him, it turned around and started to run but he was faster. "incarcerous" Harry shouted. He watched as if feel the ropes binding him. He walked over to the Unicorn and felt true evil he walked up to it and pointed his wand at his throat. "Diffindo" he whispered and grimaced as the silver liquid went everywhere. He summoned a jar and filled it up with the blood.

As he got back to the potion he felt blackness in his heart and did not like it at all. "I'm not evil" he muttered to himself as he was finishing up the potion. He put it in the vial and started muttering the spells on it. After an hour when he was sure he had done what he was sure he had to do he slowly extracted all the memories of what happened and put them in the vial. He looked at himself in the mirror at his twenty three year old body for the last time in twelve years. Readying himself for what he was about to do he drank the vial and not a minute later collapsed.

**A:N/ The potion is a poison accept the unicorn blood mixed with the spells will let him send his soul back through the limbo and his memories would go with it and merge with his other soul. Yes he did kill his body in this accept it doesn't harm his soul like obvious but the blood and spells send his soul back through time. So Harry died. "Death is just another great adventure." The next chapters will be longer a lot longer but I cannot promise when they will be up, not like months but not day's so. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello here is chapter 3. Umm some questions you guys may have about the story plot will remain mysterious :), Harry will put up with the Dursleys for a little but, I'm not going to make everything go easy and have convenient plot holes for him. Enjoy your first chapter of Harry back in the past! To make a couple things clear though I kept everything cannon accept deathly hallows. In deathly hallows there is no battle of Hogwarts. Well there is but not like the cannon. Harry goes to meet his death a lot earlier after an important characters death, more will be revealed later but just so no one is confused after Dumbledore's death I changed things around.**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by the amazing JK Rowling

Harry awoke in a room with a flash of white light. He was confused, he thought he had done the potion wrong or perhaps the spell but then someone or something came towards him. "_Harry_" it spoke in an angelic voice. "Erm...Who are you?" "_I am fate Harry I have wanted to meet you for a long time_" the voice repeated. "No… serious?" Harry replied. Then choked back his tears thinking of Sirius's would be smart ass response. "_Don't sorry Harry you will see him soon_". Harry gasped. "How did you know I was thinking about him?" The thing looked at him with amusement. "_I have told you before Harry I am fate, I know everything."_ Harry stopped and looked at it with a curious look. "What are you?" Fate laughed a gentle laugh. "_I can be anything I suppose… I guess I would call myself a female_" Harry looked gobsmacked "How do you not know what gender you are? Can't you erm… tell?" Harry asked looking at his feet. "_Seeing as I am not mortal I cannot really tell what I will be, when I want to have a form I have one of a female human." _Harry looked bewildered"Ok so why am I here and not back in time?" Harry asked. "_Ah always as impatient and blunt as always Harry, It is quite simple_."

"What is wrong then, I mean no offense but why am I here?" Harry asked. "_None taken my friend, you see it all starts and ends with Dumbledore. If he had not messed with fate everything would have turned out just fine." _"What do you mean? Dumbledore was a good person! He fought the dark and met his death to help oppose Voldemort." Harry exclaimed. "_I was not saying he was an evil person but he caused many more deaths. Lily Potter was supposed to meet you when you gave up and let Voldemort kill you but he interfered with that to, let me start from the beginning ok?" _Fate asked again in the gentle voice. "Ok" Harry replied.

"_You see Snape had a ward on you and when you died he alerted all of the order and your friends were brought to the fight. The ward was one of Dumbledore of course, so when you died it alerted Snape and then began the slaughter of Hogwarts. Now see what was supposed to happen was Lily was going to meet you and give you the plan, she was going to disable the ward long enough until you apparated away so it would reset. She was going to tell you to apparate away and continue the hunt for the Horcruxs. I really hope you understand now why you must not let Dumbledore know you are from the future." _Harry had closed his eyes in frustration and when Fate was done talking he looked up at her. "I understand, I will teach everyone important occlumency, then we will continue and kill the old bastard before any more damage is done."

"_Harry I usually do not like Mortals messing with fate but this is an occasion where it needs to be messed with, there are three of us. Fate, time and death we are what you could call leaders or the ones that call the shots of the over world. Time and I are very happy even though you are medaling with both Time and Fate we are going to give you a gift each. Death would have given you a gift to but, you are reclaiming everyone that has died and pulling them back to the world accept of course back in time, but their souls will cease to exist as you will be creating a Paradox. Do not worry we all feel it is worth doing so we will destroy the original timeline and replace it with the "Paradox." So as to say do not worry about stepping on many butterflies, this timeline is the only one that will exist."_

Harry assumed Fate stopped to take a breath but was wrong as she pulled out two vials. "_Harry death is still angry that you are reclaiming so many souls, however he wishes to make a deal with you or he will reclaim your loved ones back. There is only one person he hates and that is Tom Riddle. He has made seven Horcruxs and you know how they cheat death. His deal is one Horcrux a year until you kill Tom and he will leave your loved ones alone. You do not want to know what he did with Tom and his Death Eaters when they were here. Death Eaters? Ha! The name was just enough to set him off let alone everything else." _Once Fate stopped talking and her chuckles died down Harry said "One Horcrux a year I can do that." Fate just smiled at him.

"_As for your gifts from Time and myself I am giving you the power of a true metamorphmagus, you will not need to train your powers you can easily understand them and use them like any trained Meta. Time is giving you Full occlumency barriers that no one will be able to breach unless you let them." _Harry's mouth was open like a gaping fish. He had completely forgotten about the Occlumency barriers. "_Yes we knew you had, that is why he gave you that power instead of teleportation." _Harry looked at Fate for a second thinking the he spoke up "Wouldn't teleportation be the same as apparition? Also what does it do with time?" _Fate smiled at Harry. "Teleportation is different from apparition because one it is silent, two it is instant and three it can never be traced. With having to do with time, no time passes while you are teleporting. So it is bending time. Now there is one more gift if you shall call it because you have to work for it and you need to have patience for it to come. The goddess of love has requested that I activate a soul bond between you and your mate which is Ginevra Weasley, however there is a catch; the bond will only activate once she has full occlumency barriers and she knows of your secret." _Harry was exploding with questions. "Why do I have to wait until then? Why did the goddess of love want to gift me? And thank you so much. These gifts will help very much." _"How would you feel if you had someone random talking in your head? She is giving you this gift because you sacrificed your purity to go back for those you love. That is showing true love." _"Someone random talking in my head, what are you talking about?" _  
"You will find out soon enough, it is time for you to go now. Drink the vials please."_

Harry drank both of the potions he guessed they were inside the vials and looked at Fate. "_Oh yes one thing you should know, because you will not be able to hunt Horcruxs for a few years when you get back Fate is going to penalize you for it, though not one for each year because he understands to an extent. When you need me if I am there I will be able to talk to you, you will know when those times are. I wish you luck Harry Potter on your trip to the past." _"Harry was wondering what she meant about the Horcrux and Death thing and started to worry before he felt a horrible pulling and everything went black.

**A/N: Yeah yeah I know I promised a large chapter but I forgot I needed to add the meeting with fate. I will be updating chapters once every two weeks (sometimes less) with a 5k-10k words per chapter. Tell me what you thought please reviews give me inspiration to write; honestly writing for a crowd you feel isn't even there is a drag. The more reviews the faster the chapter and maybe longer ;p.**


End file.
